1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical braces, and particularly to a portable cervical traction device providing freedom of mobility for the user while maintaining necessary traction of the affected malformed or injured area of the body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patients with neck pain due to muscle strain from various causes, including bad posture during sleep or sitting, as well as from degenerative processes and disc diseases, benefit from intermittent cervical traction. Currently, traction is usually applied in bed or in physiotherapy departments.
Several solutions exist for applying traction. One solution includes a home cervical traction set that requires the user to sit on a chair against a door while the traction force is applied by weights hanging over the door by a rope connected to a head halter or strap. This is a cumbersome contraption that requires much in terms of physical activity for preparing the device, which can be extremely difficult for the user requiring such treatment. Moreover, it would be a difficult task to prepare by oneself.
Other solutions include various forms of portable appliances. For example, patients with cervical injury must be transported carefully with a rigid collar. However, the collar does not provide enough traction. Another example involves patients with cervical dislocations, which usually confines them to bed. Various braces, such as the halo brace and the SOMI (sternal occipital mandibular immobilizer) brace, apply some degree of traction. However, they are very difficult to adjust or modify the degree of necessary traction.
In light of the above, it would be a benefit in the art of medical braces to provide a cervical brace that is portable and has easily adjustable traction for greater freedom of mobility for the user while maintaining the necessary traction. Thus, a portable cervical traction device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.